Problem: In the diagram, $AB = 13\text{ cm},$ $DC = 20\text{ cm},$ and $AD = 5\text{ cm}.$ What is the length of $AC,$ to the nearest tenth of a centimeter?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(5,12)--(21,12)--(5,0)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
draw((5,12)--(5,0),black+linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(21,12),black+linewidth(1));
draw((5,0)--(5,0.5)--(4.5,0.5)--(4.5,0)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
draw((5,12)--(5.5,12)--(5.5,11.5)--(5,11.5)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
label("$A$",(0,0),NW);
label("$B$",(5,12),NW);
label("$C$",(21,12),E);
label("$D$",(5,0),SE);
label("13 cm",(0,0)--(5,12),NW);
label("5 cm",(0,0)--(5,0),S);
label("20 cm",(5,0)--(21,12),SE);
[/asy]
We extend $AD$ to the point $E$ where it intersects the perpendicular to $BC$ from $C.$

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(5,12)--(21,12)--(5,0)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
draw((5,12)--(5,0),black+linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(21,12),black+linewidth(1));
draw((5,0)--(5,0.5)--(4.5,0.5)--(4.5,0)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
draw((5,12)--(5.5,12)--(5.5,11.5)--(5,11.5)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
label("$A$",(0,0),NW);
label("$B$",(5,12),NW);
label("$C$",(21,12),E);
label("$D$",(5,0),SE);
label("13 cm",(0,0)--(5,12),NW);
label("5 cm",(0,0)--(5,0),S);
label("20 cm",(5,0)--(21,12),SE);
draw((5,0)--(21,0),black+linewidth(1)+dashed);
draw((21,0)--(21,12),black+linewidth(1)+dashed);
draw((21,0)--(21,0.5)--(20.5,0.5)--(20.5,0)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
label("$E$",(21,0),SE);
label("16 cm",(5,0)--(21,0),S);
label("12 cm",(21,0)--(21,12),E);
[/asy]

By the Pythagorean Theorem in $\triangle ADB,$ $BD^2 = BA^2 - AD^2 = 13^2 - 5^2 = 144,$ so $BD=12\text{ cm}.$

By the Pythagorean Theorem in $\triangle DBC,$ $BC^2 = DC^2 - BD^2 = 20^2 - 12^2 = 256,$ so $BC=16\text{ cm}.$

Since $BCED$ has three right angles (and in fact, a fourth right angle at $E$), then it is a rectangle, so $DE=BC=16\text{ cm}$ and $CE=BD=12\text{ cm}.$

Therefore, if we look at $\triangle AEC,$ we see that $AE = 16+5=21\text{ cm},$ so by the Pythagorean Theorem, $AC^2 = 21^2 + 12^2 = 585,$ so $AC \approx \boxed{24.2}\text{ cm},$ to the nearest tenth of a centimeter.